Cuando pasamos de ser dos a uno
by Layla Clapton
Summary: Siempre estuvimos juntos, con nuestras risas y nuestras peleas. Con nuestras diferencias. Hasta que llegó el momento en el que creímos que era más lo que nos separaba que lo que nos unía. Regalo para Chessipedia del AI Navideño del Foro de los Black.
1. Llamar la atención

Este fanfic participa en el Amigo Invisible Navideño del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

Es un regalo para Chessipedia que pidió algo sobre los hermanos Black. Espero que te guste

Aclaración: Este fic estaría ubicado antes de que Regulus fuera a por el horrocrux de Voldemort. Son pensamientos en voz alta que le dirigía a su hermano, pero que no llegaron a nadie.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todo el potterverso son propiedad de J.K Rowling.

**Cómo llamar la atención y que todos acaben contentos.**

El primer recuerdo que tengo sobre nosotros no es un recuerdo propiamente dicho. Es una anécdota que me contó madre, un día en el que me había peleado contigo. No te acordaras, porque el que cogió el berrinche fui yo. Tú no te inmutaste.

Empezaré por esta anécdota porque creo que nos define muy bien o, al menos, todo lo bien que puede hacerlo una historieta de cuando éramos pequeños.

Fue en tu segundo cumpleaños. Madre me contó que ese día lo celebramos con una gran tarta y pocos invitados. No era gran cosa pero era _tu_ fiesta. _Tu_ cumpleaños. _Tus_ regalos. _Tu _tarta. Tuyo no mío.

Sí, estaba celoso de ti. O eso decía madre, porque como intuirás, no recuerdo nada. Ríete, se que te estás riendo. Si pudieras contestarme me dirías que eso era imposible, que yo siempre tenía la atención de todo el mundo. Era el mimado y consentido de la familia, lo sé. Pero ese era _tu_ día, no el mío.

Sentía todos los celos que puede llegar a sentir un niño de poco más de un año. Intentaba de todas las formas posibles llamar la atención de los adultos y la tuya.

Y lo conseguí.

—Si...guius...

Mi primera palabra fuiste tú. Mi primera palabra fue para robarte el protagonismo en tu cumpleaños.

Y a ti, muy lejos de enfadarte, te hizo ilusión. Supongo que ser la primera palabra de alguien tiene que ser especial, porque tú te lo tomaste como un regalo de cumpleaños. Nunca lo has dicho, no lo recuerdas, pero yo se que fue el mejor regalo.


	2. Vuelos primerizos

**Vuelos primerizos que ocasionan dolor en el trasero**

Aún recuerdo como era tu escoba de juguete favorita. Una Cometa Kids, la mejor del momento. Una maravilla de escoba con casi todas las características de una Cometa profesional pero con el tamaño adecuado para un niño.

Cómo me gustaba tu escoba, Sirius.

Recuerdo que nunca me dejabas montar en ella. Te defendías diciendo que nuestros padres no me dejaban montar aún, que era muy pequeño. Creo que fue la única vez que les hiciste caso. O casi.

Un día, no recuerdo muy bien como, conseguí montar en tu escoba. Solo no, obviamente, me dejaste montar contigo. No te fiabas tanto de mí.

Tras un gran discurso tuyo sobre lo complejo que era montar en escoba y varías advertencias sobre lo que me podía pasar si se rompía, montamos en ella.

Primero subiste tú, y cuando ya la tenías estabilizada, me hiciste una señal para que subiera.

Todavía, a día de hoy, no sé qué fue lo que pasó.

Puede que fuera algún tipo de magia involuntaria de masocas. Porque, en el momento que me senté, la escoba se volvió loca.

Volamos en todas las direcciones posibles, realizando giros de los más peligrosos y con cambios de velocidad continuos. Nos estampamos contra varios cuadros y rompimos varios jarrones a nuestro paso.

El vuelo no duró ni un minuto pero, a mí, se me hizo eterno. Estaba aterrorizado, enganchado a tu espalda y con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Tú, que siempre has presumido de tu gran valentía, gritabas asustado.

Quería que el vuelo terminara rápido, lo deseaba con todas mis ganas pero no de esa forma.

Caímos de la escoba cuando estábamos sobrevolando las escaleras. Tú, que siempre has tenido más reflejos que yo, conseguiste cogerte a la manivela y caer relativamente bien. Yo caí de culo sobre el borde de un escalón del que, por si fuera poco, resbalé clavándome los dos siguientes.

Después de este accidente, del que la escoba salió destrozada, no me volviste a dejarme coger una tuya.

Tampoco es que quiera porque, aún hoy, me duele el trasero al sentarme.


	3. Una lechuza que volaba al revés

**Una lechuza que volaba del revés**

Vi llegar la lechuza del revés. Estaba subido a tu hombro, bocabajo, como si de un saco de patatas me tratase. Creo que fue el resultado de una discusión sobre quidditch. La misma de siempre. Tú defendías todas las cualidades de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle y, yo apoyaba a los Puddlemere United. Por llevar la contraria, que siempre te ha encantado, eras capaz de apoyar a un equipo extranjero.

Pero el quidditch no es lo importante ahora.

—Sirius, ha llegado el correo— te avisé.

No tardaste ni medio segundo en reaccionar. Me tiraste a la cama, sin preocuparte de cómo caía, y fuiste corriendo a la ventana.

Era tu undécimo cumpleaños.

Estabas tan emocionado que ni te acordaste de darle propina a la lechuza. Simplemente abriste la ventana, le arrancaste el correo y la cerraste.

Se te iba iluminando la cara mientras la leías. Te olvidaste de mí, que estaba quejándome sobre la caída. O sobre tu mal gusto en el quidditch, quizás.

Sé que piensas que tenía esperanzas en que fueras un squib y, no te mentiré, alguna vez lo pensé. Pero, cuando te vi leyendo la carta, me sentí orgulloso de mi hermano mayor. Siempre te he admirado, Sirius. Y sigo admirándote. Puede que, incluso, ahora te admire más que antes. Es algo que nunca te he dicho, y que ya nunca te podré decir.


	4. El hermano de mi hermano

**El hermano de mi hermano**

Hogwarts era increíble. El lugar más mágico en el que había estado nunca. Aunque fingía, al igual que el resto de niños sangrepuras, que no me emocionaba un lugar como ese. Tenía que aparentar que había estado en sitios mejores. Marcar la diferencia que había entre los de nuestra clase y los nacidos de muggles.

Pero era imposible. Hogwarts no se podía comparar con ninguno de los lugares en los que había estado antes. Mis días allí eran como estar en una nube. Hasta que _lo_ escuché.

Lo recuerdo perfectamente, como si se tratase de ayer. Me dirigía a tu mesa, la de Gryffindor, en el Gran Comedor, cuando lo escuché.

— ¿Qué dices? James y yo somos hermanos, está claro que nuestro parecido tiene que ser cosa de genética.

Tu voz resonó entre las risas de tus amigos.

Me quedé helado. Descolocado. Apagado. Me sentí triste. Abandonado. Solo. Y odié a ese tal James Potter que me había quitado a mi hermano.

Sentí como si todas nuestras travesuras y aventuras hubieran quedado olvidadas. Como yo.

En ese momento, dejo de gustarme Hogwarts, porque pensé que, si nunca hubiésemos ido a ese lugar, tú seguirías siendo mi hermano, y James Potter no existiría.

Ahora sé que era inevitable, que si no hubiera sido James, hubiera sido otro. Ahora sé que era culpa mía, que estaba más preocupado en no disgustar a nuestros padres que en apoyarte.

Nunca fui un buen hermano, Sirius. Lo sé, y me gustaría poder retroceder para poder cambiarlo, pero no puedo.

Así que, solo puedo esperar que James fuera un mejor hermano que yo.


	5. Héroes

**Héroes**

Me encaminé a tu habitación al ritmo de los golpes de los acordes. Con cada golpe, un paso. Con cada golpe, más lejos te veía.

Tenías la puerta abierta. Querías que los escasos habitantes de esta casa vieran tu cuarto, que vieran lo diferente que eras. Por suerte, nuestros padres no estaban en casa, y a los únicos a los que nos podía causar repudio era a Kreacher y a mí.

Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta, y te observé con los brazos cruzados. Estabas recostado encima de tu cama, fumando tabaco muggle.

—_As soon as you born, they make you feel small. By giving you no time instead of it all_— comenzaste a cantar, desafinando, y mirándome fijamente.

Como si tratases de hacerme ver la realidad. Sí, creo que eso era lo que intentabas.

No funciono, no en ese momento.

Entonces pensaba que eras un desagradecido con tu familia, y que sólo se trataba de un ataque de rebeldía.

No lo era, pues tenías razón. Aunque no de la forma que tú creías. Porque creías, al igual que yo, que conocías la magnitud de lo que estaba pasando ahí fuera, y no era así.

Éramos simples adolescentes que aún no habíamos salido de Hogwarts. Hogwarts era nuestra realidad. Y la mayor guerra que habíamos vivido habían sido las peleas de los Gryffindor contra los Slytherin.

La guerra de verdad, en la que se mataba a la gente por ideales, sólo la habíamos escuchado de boca de nuestros padres o de los adultos. No era más que eso, rumores y datos inconexos que cada uno habíamos construido de forma opuesta.

Porque nosotros éramos completamente opuestos. En todos los sentidos, como se podía comprobar en ese momento.

Tú intentabas persuadirme con una canción de que mis ideas y las de toda nuestra familia eran erróneas. La canción, a la que intentaba no hacerle caso, hablaba de héroes. De ser héroes anónimos, de los que no se escriben leyendas ni cuentos, y, para ello, se necesitaba salir del sistema. De las ideas que nos habían metido en la cabeza, sobre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, y que yo había aceptado como verdaderas sin cuestionar.

Ahora, vuelvo a escuchar esa canción, y la entiendo. Sólo han pasado dos años de eso, pero han cambiado muchas cosas. Yo el primero.

Ahora, escucho la canción y me doy cuenta de que eres un héroe. De que, pese a que eras un arrogante y un infantil a veces, sabías lo que hacías.

De que no estabas engañado como yo.


	6. Entre gritos y gritos mudos

**Entre gritos y gritos mudos**

Gritos, gritos y más gritos atravesaban las paredes de mi habitación. Era como si estuviese contigo y con madre en el piso de abajo, junto al tapiz.

Todo había sido desencadenado por la huida de Andrómeda con ese muggle, la causa de que hubiese sido tachada del tapiz.

No era la primera ni iba a ser la última. Lo sabías. Claro que lo sabías, todos lo sabíamos, pero yo no quería creerlo. Prefería vivir engañado, negándome la verdad, aunque tus acciones se empeñaran en hacérmelo cada vez más complicado.

Aquel día no fue distinto; seguí repitiéndome que tu rebeldía no tenía causa, que sólo era para llevar la contraria. Pero había algo, entre vuestro tono de voz y la dureza de vuestras palabras, que hacía apreciar que no era como las demás discusiones.

No recuerdo las palabras exactas de lo que os decíais, lo he olvidado, pero lo que no he podido olvidar ha sido esa sensación. La sensación de gritar y no tener voz. Eso es lo que recuerdo, vuestros gritos atravesando las paredes y los míos que no salían de mi garganta.

Tampoco hubiesen servido de mucho si hubiesen sido oídos.


	7. La no despedida

**La no despedida**

Era un día de invierno de 1978 y llovía, dentro y fuera de casa. Gotas que se quedaban encerradas entre mis párpados, y silencio.

Decidiste que era mejor así, salir por la sombra, aunque no antes de haber discutido con madre.

Entraste en casa, justo cuando madre se acababa de marchar por la chimenea, y recogiste tus cosas.

Cuando te ibas a marchar sólo había silencio, interrumpido por el sonido de tus pasos. Te oí detenerte cuando llegaste a la altura de la puerta de mi habitación como si dudases, por un instante, en comprobar si estaba.

No lo hiciste, no consideraste necesario despedirte.

Yo sí.

Por eso, bajé a toda velocidad las escaleras, en el momento en el que tú ya estabas en la puerta, para verte.

No sé porqué lo hice, porqué bajé si no fui capaz de decirte nada.

Sería porque me quería convencer de que no tenía nada que decirte, y de que no tenía ningún interés en que te quedases. Pero en el fondo no era así.

Eras mi hermano y, aunque nos separasen miles de diferencias, ese hecho no se podía negar.

Entonces, ¿por qué no merecí que te girases a verme? ¿Dónde quedó, en ese momento, toda esa valentía de la que tanto alardeabas y que habías demostrado ante madre?

Abriste la puerta, te ibas a ir sin ni siquiera mirarme a la cara. Tenía que evitarlo y, ya que, las palabras parecían atascarse en mis labios, actúe. Te frené la puerta. Ya no podías seguir ignorándome.

Ahora sí, me miraste a los ojos. Tenías la misma mirada que cuando me cantaste esa canción muggle. No me odiabas. No, seguías teniendo esperanzas en que entrase en razón.

No lo hice, no en ese momento. Ni cuando cerraste la puerta tras de ti sin decir nada.

No, he tardado mucho más y ahora es irreversible.

Pero lucharé.


End file.
